Let the moment linger
by Wonders of Chocolates
Summary: Tavros asked guidance from Gamzee to be confident almost every day - and it seemed to be working quite marvelously. All they need is patience and passion. gamtav/PB&J one-shot, something i made out of boredom haha


**Have this fic that I wrote while having this disease called 'boredom'. Enjoy!**

Tavros sat next to Gamzee , huffing out a short breath as he laid down on the couch. Gamzee only watched him, his face unreadable. It was the first time he had ever left his face bare without his clownish make-up to another person but nonetheless, none of the two commented about it nor felt uncomfortable with the slight change.

His face was not as stoned as how he usually was and his skin looked more tinted and purple. Healthier, even. His body was not skinny and he developed more muscles, palpable on his arms. His back was not slouched instead he sat in a more appropriate manner. His chest noticeably looked broader as well as his shoulders. His hair was messy but lesser than usual.

But his face was still unreadable.

Tavros rolled to his side, his arms stretched out to hold Gamzee's.

"Gamzee," he called softly, tugging onto the fabric of Gamzee's sleeve. Gamzee politely hummed and lowered his head, his eyes looking at Tavros's. "How can I be confident?" Tavros slowly asked, word by word.

This was not the first time Tavros asked that question. He kept on repeating it, day after day, and he never seemed tired from doing so. Neither was Gamzee. Gamzee would always answer every time he was asked and never would he negate to.

Because Gamzee was just that a very patient and compliant guy.

But his answers were never the same as the previous ones.

Gamzee was known to be forgetful because of all the sopor haze clouding his mind so he never really took note of what he or other people had said. But they both know it was never that way. Gamzee just wanted his answers to be special every time he was asked. A question never has only one answer, there will always be other answers – or that was what Gamzee had said.

And that was why Tavros loved asking him.

Tavros sat up, his hands still holding onto Gamzee's arms. They both sat facing each other and Gamzee smiled, lifting his left hand up. "Follow my lead, brother."

And Tavros complied. But before Tavros could lift his hand up on his own, Gamzee grabbed Tavros's right hand and lifted it up, intertwining his fingers in between Tavros's. Tavros mirrored Gamzee's move. Gamzee's other hand held Tavros's left hand and rubbed his thumb on Tavros's knuckle gently.

"Let the moment linger," Gamzee murmured while still massaging Tavros's knuckle. Tavros closed his eyes and smiled. It felt nice. He felt pressure on his right arm when Gamzee gently pulled him closer. Closer, but a considerable space was evident. Gamzee went up from Tavros's knuckle to his upper arm, still massaging gently.

Tavros rubbed his thumb against Gamzee's palm with the same amount of care as Gamzee's. Gamzee pulled him closer, the gap lessening. Gamzee lifted his hand to Tavros's shoulder and massaged. Tavros pulled Gamzee closer to him as he lowered his hand to Gamzee's waist.

Gamzee leaned and rested his head onto Tavros's shoulder and his now free hand circled around Tavros's waist. Their gap lessened more and now they are hugging each other. Gamzee's breathing brushed against Tavros's neck and Tavros chuckled, the sensitive skin of his neck felt ticklish. Gamzee's left hand departed from the shoulder and went up, passing behind Tavros's earlobe and through Tavros's hair and scalp.

Gamzee played with Tavros's hair, twirling strands of them with his fingers. Tavros raised his hand up behind Gamzee's back and their chests bumped into each other. Tavros created circular motions with his finger behind Gamzee's back and Gamzee shuddered slightly. Gamzee breathed heavily against Tavros's neck and Tavros chuckled again. Tavros gradually trailed his fingers upwards, maintaining those circular motions as they made their way behind Gamzee's neck.

Tavros brushed through the tangles of Gamzee's hair, lightly pulling some strands. Gamzee nuzzled deeper into Tavros's neck. A few giggles bubbled from Tavros's mouth and he leaned forward, resting his head against Gamzee's neck. Gamzee felt Tavros's lips against his collarbone working their way up to his neck and jaw. He shivered at the feeling but smiled wider. He continued brushing Tavros's hair.

Tavros slid his hand to the front and cupped Gamzee's face, lifting his head up. They both smiled at each other, appreciating their peaceful moment together. Tavros lowered his head slightly and timidly, as well as his hand descending to hold onto Gamzee's sleeve. Both of them closed together even more until no more gaps between them were present.

"Thanks, Gamzee," he mumbled softly but it was audible enough for Gamzee to hear.

Gamzee softly rested his forehead above Tavros's. "What for, brother?" he asked, his voice toning down amorously.

"For… helping me, I guess," Tavros responded but unsure of his answer himself.

Gamzee took Tavros's chin with his thumb and ascended his head so he could see Tavros better.

"Only that?" Gamzee grinned playfully and was earned with a giggle from Tavros.

"Basically, I'm thanking you, for everything you've done for me."

Tavros bent forward and brushed his lips with Gamzee's. Gamzee gladly returned the kiss and deepened it, tilting his head a bit.

And thus, the day ended and their routine will continue the next day – but with more confidence and passion. But as time pass by, Gamzee will be decreasing in the number ideas for answers. That's alright for him, though. Tavros will be the one answering for him when he's confident enough.

Heck, maybe they'd eventually pail each other or something soon. Now THAT'S something worth waiting for.

Gamzee will just have to be patient.

**flies to the Green Sun.**


End file.
